


Light of Life

by Aoba_boba



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: Keito watches as Tsumugi walks away, unable to match his pace, he leaves him alone.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Hasumi Keito
Kudos: 22
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Light of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to be late to rarepair week what’s up- Keito and Tsumugi are a pairing I’ve been thinking about recently so, why not start off with them? Keito might be a bit ooc since I haven’t read a lot of stories but I tried my best, I hope it isn’t that bad! Also fair warning, none of these will be beta read cause ahh, I need to start on the next few days since I’m behind-
> 
> Day 1- Dreams!

“Goodbye, Keito-kun...” Tsumugi’s soft voice rings. 

_Huh?_

Keito looks forward to see Tsumugi standing almost directly in front of him, but at a distance. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just unable to do it anymore...” Tsumugi speaks again, softer this time. And then, he begins to walk.

_Wait!_

Keito begins to walk after him, wanting to know more. What had led up to this point? Why was he-

“Thank you, for everything. For staying with me,” Tsumugi almost whispers, his pace quickens.

_No! Don’t!_

Keito quickens his pace as well, but it seems fruitless, the gap between the two only widening. What had he done wrong? Why wasn’t he able to speak?

“Goodbye,” Tsumugi mouths again, and suddenly, he’s gone. Almost as if he’d evaporated into thin air.

_Please!_

Keito reaches out to try and grab hold of the other male, but there was nothing. 

Tsumugi was gone.

Keito feels the breath in his lungs begin to die out, it’s so much harder to breathe. He feels as if he’s falling, the wind like a blanket around him as he looks up at- what seemed to be nothing. He can feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he falls, but he doesn’t bother to try and wipe them away.

_Why wasn’t he able to stop him?_

Keito can feel himself nearing the ground, the wind getting stronger and the air reaching his lungs getting less and less. He can taste blood in his mouth, but why? He’s prepared to hit the ground, feel the impact of the concrete, and his bones begin to shatter. However, he continues to look up at the empty void, at any moment now he would-!

———

Keito jolts awake in a cold sweat, immediately looking and feeling for his surroundings. He feels the softness of the bed, the gentle blow of the fan, and his tight grasps on the sheets in his hands. He can see the beige curtains that he’d hung up not too long ago to his left, the flowery pattern on said curtains being the ugliest thing he’d seen in a while but Tsumugi...

Tsumugi-!

Keito turns to his right and immediate relief washes over him. He sees Tsumugi, who was fast asleep on his side and drooling slightly into his pillow. His chest is rising up and down slowly and his hair is splayed out as if it were a halo above his head. He’s wearing a peaceful expression, and he’s gently grasping at the sheets with his right hand.

He was...

Keito can feel the air in his lungs begin to even out and the thumps of his heartbeat get softer. He stares at Tsumugi’s sleeping form, slowly calming himself but still shaking. Even though he knew that Tsumugi was fast asleep next to him, Keito still felt that if he attempted to touch him, he’d shatter.

_He’d leave him again._

The breathing should’ve been enough to reassure him but it wasn’t. Keito felt as though he needed to hear Tsumugi’s voice, to see his soft green eyes open and looking at him.

With a shaky hand, Keito leans over and reaches out to touch Tsumugi’s shoulder, the contact immediately sending his heart rate back into a frenzy. “Aoba...” Keito says, voice barely above a whisper. He shakes him softly, barely shaking almost at all.

Tsumugi doesn’t awake but he stirs, mumbling something and Keito can feel a pit in his stomach.

“Tsumugi...” He tries again, shaking a bit harder this time.

_Please, wake up!_

Tsumugi stirs again and finally begins to wake up, his eyes opening softly immediately going to meet Keito’s who's was filled with fear.

“Keito...?” Tsumugi calls out sleepily, reaching up to rub his own eyes. Keito feels warmth spread throughout his entire body as he hears Tsumugi’s voice, it’s like a melody to him.

“Yes, Tsumugi. It’s me, Keito,” He replies hurriedly, “You do... Understand who I am, yes?”

Tsumugi slowly sits up and tilts his head, “Of course... Why wouldn’t I know who you are, Keito-kun?”

Shit.

Keito doesn’t say anything, he’s already said too much. He’d just wanted to reassure himself-

“Keito, is there something wrong?” Tsumugi asks, worry seeping in his voice. 

“Huh? No, there’s absolutely nothing wrong..” Keito attempts to lie, his voice practically quivering.

God, he was an awful liar.

Tsumugi picks up on this, “Keito-kun... That isn’t the truth, is it..? If there’s something wrong, I’d like you to tell me, please. We’re lovers after all...”

Keito sighs, there really was so use in trying to lie.

“I...” He starts, breath getting caught in his throat for a second. He turns to make direct eye contact with Tsumugi who was looking at him with a gentle expression. His eyes were always so kind and soft, so loving and right now, Keito basks in it.

He exhales and begins to speak, “I had a dream where you left. Not only did you leave me but... You seemed to have left this earth as well.”

Tsumugi’s head falls and he lets out a quiet, “oh..”

Keito feels a pang at the response but continues to speak, “I couldn’t speak to you and you kept getting more and more distance until eventually... You were gone. I was...”

Tsumugi raises his head, “You were?”

Keito holds back a choked noise, remembering the events, “I was scared, horrified of losing you, Tsumugi... I couldn’t touch you, or speak to you and you wouldn’t explain anything. It made me feel so... uneasy.”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened, “Keito-kun... You’re crying...”

“Huh..?” Keito reaches up to wipe his eyes and sure enough, he feels hot tears streaming down his cheeks, “Ah, I suppose I am...”

Tsumugi moves a bit and shuffles to open his arms for a hug. 

“Please, Keito-kun.”

Keito takes his offer immediately and practically throws himself into Tsumugi arms, wrapping his arms around Tsumugi's waist and shoving his face into his neck. Tsumugi begins to slowly thread his fingers through Keito’s hair and shortly after, he begins to hear quiet sobs and feels his neck getting wet.

It was so unusual for Keito to break down like this but when he did, Tsumugi would always be there for him.

“I apologize for leaving you, Keito-kun... I promise... It won’t happen anytime soon.” Tsumugi softly says, continuing to comfort his crying lover.

Keito doesn’t respond but he hears Tsumugi’s promise loud and clear, even over the sound of his own sobs. And somewhere deep within him, he knows that he’s telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant be this angsty, I’m so sorry-
> 
> Ig: Aoba.boba


End file.
